


Colorize My Life (I'm So Sick of Black and White)

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black and white to Color soulmate au, Canon-compliant through the Avengers, Clint's Recruitment, Coulson Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: He had lived his life in the shadows. Everything was in shades ofgrey- the bricks of an orphanage, the fletching of an arrow, the shadows he lurked in, the legality he lived in. He was born ingrey, he lived ingrey, and he would die ingrey.He didn’t even notice when color began to bleed in on the edges.





	Colorize My Life (I'm So Sick of Black and White)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vibrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296127) by [starkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkr/pseuds/starkr). 



> Prompt: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate + when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white  
> Source: <http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/182257593487/denmarkswag-apharthurkirklands-au-where>  
> Title: "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" by Meat Loaf
> 
> Originally posted January 23, 2019 as a bonus Resolution19 on [Tumblr](http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/182258951252/colorize-my-life-im-so-sick-of-black-and-white)

He had lived his life in the shadows. Everything was in shades of _grey_ \- the bricks of an orphanage, the fletching of an arrow, the shadows he lurked in, the legality he lived in. He was born in _grey_ , he lived in _grey_ , and he would die in _grey_.

He didn’t even notice when color began to bleed in on the edges.

It was dark, a quarter moon the only source of illumination for a dark alley in Bristol. He saw the gleam of a pistol, the brilliance of muzzle flash, and the dull shine of men’s dress shoes clicking evenly on the pavement as they advanced in his direction. Clint lay, breathing around the pain and exhaustion, cracking jokes about the bullet hole through his calf, and trying not to cry at the relief that he didn't have to keep running. That they had finally caught him, and he could stop now.

The man’s hand was pale. Clint's blood was a shiny, sticky, dark stain on the cloth of his pants. When he met the man’s eyes, he saw intelligence and kindness. It was only when he was hauled to his feet and pulled into the light spilling from a pub that he realized he had also seen _blue_.

\--

He saw _blue_ and _purple_ and then _red_. _Blue_ eyes and _blue_ pens and _blue_ ties. _Purple_ uniforms and _purple_ bows and _purple_ bed sheets. _Red_  hair and _red_ blood and _red_ ink in a ledger.

\--

Then all he saw was _blue_. But not _blue_ like Phil's eyes. Not _blue_ like the sky. No, this was _blue_ like ice, like fire, like drowning.

Everything was _blue_ until suddenly it wasn't. Until Nat's face was swimming in front of him, but her hair was _grey_ and not _red_ , never _red_. Not anymore.

Until his world was greyscale again, and Clint was thrown abruptly back into the shadows _blue_ eyes had once dragged him out of.

\--

There is _grey_ on his hands. Smudges and smears and stains of _grey_. He stares at them as Fury drones on about the WSC and posturing and precautions. He rubs one thumb over a liquid stain and it smears across the palm of his hand, a dark streak of _grey_.

The shouts of his teammates pull his attention up, and he sees the dull shine of men's dress shoes stepping unevenly on the carpet as they limp into the room, the end of a cane beside them. His head snaps up and Clint sees a _silver_ cane and _grey_ scrubs and _blue_ eyes. And Tony is _red_ and Steve is _blue_ and Nat's hair is _red_ and his hands are _red_ and his uniform is _purple_.

And Phil's eyes are _blue_.


End file.
